


Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi and his Jedi family

by Aurora_Skygal



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adopted Harry Potter, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin never turned to the dark side, Crossover, F/M, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force-Sensitive Harry Potter, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Hermione Granger, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order, Slytherin Harry Potter, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Skygal/pseuds/Aurora_Skygal
Summary: The war is over, the Sith are dead, the Negotiator and his beloved Chosen One are happily married and have left the Order, what else needs to be in place for their lives to be unusual?That's right, the Force guiding them to the world, where they discover a toddler that they raise as their own son.How the Wizarding World will react to Harry Potter raised by the two renowned Jedi, who train him along with their children in the ways of the Force?





	1. The Youngling

A long time ago, in the galaxy far far away, the Clone Wars ended.

No, not with Anakin Skywalker betraying the Jedi Order and destroying it by butchering countless Jedi and younglings, but by actually killing Palpatine when he had a chance. The moment Palpatine revealed himself as the Sith Lord, that was his undoing, as Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi killed him on the spot.

Here is how it happened-

_Anakin arrived at the Chancellor’s office to report the vital news._

_“Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous,” Anakin said._

_“We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge,” Palpatine said._

_“I should be there with him,” Anakin said with the regret in his tone._

_“It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?” asked Palpatine_

_“I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me,” Anakin replied._

_“They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force,” Palpatine said._

_They walked into the hallway as Anakin asked-_

_“How do you know the ways of the Force?”_

_“My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark_ _side,” Palpatine replied._

_They suddenly stopped._

_“You know the dark side?!?” Anakin asked, shocked._

_Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you,” Palpatine offered._

_"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family," Anakin protested._

_"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your husband from certain death,” Palpatine said._

_“What did you say?” Anakin asked. He did not like where this conversation was going._

_“Use my knowledge, I beg you . . .” Palpatine said._

_“You're a Sith Lord!” Anakin exclaimed as he ignited his lightsaber._

_“I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience,” said Palpatine, trying to seduce Anakin to the Dark Side of the Force._

_“You're wrong!” Anakin exclaimed again._

_“Are you going to kill me?” Palpatine asked._

_“I would certainly like to,” Anakin said as he was tempted to kill Palpatine right there and there._

_“I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger,” he said, not suspecting that those words were his last._

_Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat. There was a tense moment._

_Anakin remembered his training with Obi-Wan, of how they got to know one another and they called one another brothers, by the time Anakin was ten. They had good memories as the Master and the Padawan._

_Then, their secret wedding after Geonosis on Naboo. Short, but a sweet ceremony, watched by their best friend, Padme Amidala._

_They fought in the Clone Wars, having their own share of bad and good memories. But nothing could tear them apart._

_Now, Anakin was tempted by a Sith Lord, who promised to save Obi-Wan, after Anakin began having nightmares of his husband being killed._

_But, would it be worth it to sell his soul to the darkness to save the man he loved?_

_Anakin's answer was no as he Force-Choked Palpatine, which killed him on the spot. He turned off his lightsaber and said-_

_“I’m not turning to the Dark Side and Obi-Wan is not going to die! No thank you, Chancellor!”_

He then gathered the evidence of Palpatine's schemes and presented them before the Senate with the help of Mace Windu, who realized that he was wrong not to trust Anakin and actually praised him.

However, after Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin's husband returned to Corusant, he and Anakin chose to leave the Order to pursue a life outside, as Anakin discovered that he was pregnant with Obi-Wan's child and the Jedi Council refused to change the Code to allow attachments.

Thus, they both left and with Padme bidding them farewell, they departed from Corusant.

Then, as they were about to choose where to go and raise their family, Anakin felt something wrong through the Force.

"Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Anakin, I felt it too. It's coming from a distant world," said Obi-Wan.

"And I do believe I know where we need to go next," said Anakin as he piloted the ship through the stars.

 

Meanwhile, on the distant planet of Earth, it was the end of the crisis that lasted longer than the Clone Wars did-The First Wizarding War between the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters.

The latter lost after their leader, Voldemort, was vanquished by a fifteen-month-old Harry Potter, would be soon taken to his relatives' home in the Surrey.

Their ship landed outside of a settlement, where they put on their cloaks.

"I'll wait here. Be back swiftly. We still have a home to find," said Obi-Wan as he waited in the ship.

Anakin nodded as he put on his hood and ran through the streets. He then hid into the shadows as he observed the House Number 4 and what was going to happen there.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead, he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

_"What are they celebrating about? A victory, like the whole Galaxy right now?" Anakin thought._

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared, at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.

"I know you haven't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too -- well -- noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Anakin bowed his head in sorrow, as he silently wished for James and Lily Potters to be at peace in the Force itself.

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But -- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's -- it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore.

"We may never know." Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Minerva. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" Minerva cried, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. _(That's what she's been doing this whole day then. And who is Harry? Anakin thought as he listened further.)_ ou couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated  Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous -- a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -- there will be books written about Harry -- every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Anakin listened as suddenly, a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky -- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said the old man, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

_"By the Force, that's a baby," thought Anakin as he allowed the Force to cloak his presence and he got very close to them._

"Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the house, not knowing that a figure watched from from the shadows.

"Could I -- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed  Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead -- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, the woman blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar, it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner, he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone

 

Anakin waited for a minute, and then silently approached the doorstep. He picked up the bundle and saw that it was indeed a baby. Unknown to him, he dropped the letter that was in the blankets onto the doorstep.

He then used the Force again to cloak himself and ran back to his ship, where Obi-Wan waited for him. As he was about to scold Anakin for being away for too long, his eyes widened when he saw the bundle in his husband's arms.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Some old madman abandoned him on the doorstep. I could feel this child's Force Signature while running back here," replied Anakin as he held the bundle closer to his robes.

"And it is cold tonight. If you're correct, then you indeed saw a madman," said Obi-Wan as he looked at the child. "A very beautiful..."

"Boy. His name is Harry," Anakin replied as he looked at the toddler, who slept peacefully.

"I did hear stories of this world's Magic Folk and I think I know where we should go next," said Obi-Wan as they along with the toddler, traveled to the worn down pub, known as the Leaky Cauldron. They used the Force to cloak themselves and the child with them.

They saw that the people were celebrating and this allowed the Jedi duo to slip unnoticed into the Diagon Alley.

There were drunk people, whose dulled senses were oblivious to the presence of the Jedi, as they traveled to the Gringotts Bank.

As they entered and revealed themselves, the teller spoke: "Greetings, my lords. What do you require at this late hour?"

"Pardon me, is there any service to adopt a child?" asked Anakin as he revealed the toddler in his arms.

"Blood-Adoption is one of them," said the teller.

"The ritual will allow the adoptee to take the appearance of the guardian. I told you that I've heard of this world's magic," said Obi-Wan to Anakin.

Anakin nodded as the teller then returned with a goblin, who carried two scrolls and a dagger. 

"In order to identify you and the child, I need a drop of blood each," the Goblin said.

Anakin took off his left glove, as Obi-Wan held the toddler. The Chosen One took a knife and pricked his finger until a few drops of blood fell on the paper. It wrote-

**Name-Anakin Skywalker**

**Species-Human**

**Gender-Male**

**Birthdate-8th of May 1958**

**Titles-The Chosen One**

 "The child is next," said the Goblin.

Anakin gently pricked Harry's finger and the blood fell on the parchment. Obi-Wan watched as the blood wrote out on the parchment-

**Name-Harry James Potter**

**Species-Human**

**Gender-Male**

**Birthdate-31st of July 1980**

**Titles-Heir of House Potter, Heir of House Peverell**

**Current Magical Guardian-None**

 "Shall we proceed? As soon as we finish, we'll leave this world, Anakin," said Obi-Wan as he watched his soon to be adopted son sleeping in Anakin's arms.

"Of course. I did overhear that Harry's birth parents were killed by a Dark Lord called Voldemort," said Anakin as he bowed his head in sorrow.

"May the Force be with them. They will watch over him from there. And I do believe that they will rest easy knowing that their son is in caring hands," said Obi-Wan.

"That's true. Let's get this over with and travel to Alderaan," said Anakin as he was given a potion that had his blood in him.

Harry drank it and both husbands watched as the toddler turned into a very young copy of Anakin. His hair was dark blonde and it hid a scar.

Both husbands held their newly adopted son close, as they then returned to their ship.

As the ship was about to take off, Obi-Wan asked-

"Anakin, we did not decide on the name of the little one. You thought of one?"

Anakin looked at his newly adopted son and said-

"Welcome to the family, Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi."

Both husbands kissed as their ship then took off and left the planet's orbit.

 

Unknown to them,  people meeting in secret all over the country of Britain were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter -- the boy who lived!"


	2. The new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Obi-Wan and Anakin settle down on Alderaan with their new son and their soon to be born child, Albus Dumbledore is for a big surprise.

In the early morning, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was about to go to Gringotts to claim the guardianship of the young Harry Potter.

He was saddened to hear about James and Lily Potters' deaths, but he had to make sure that the little Harry was safe from the Death Eaters, who would be glad to kill him as he defeated their Dark Lord. So, he placed him with his relatives, confident that they would tell him everything, as he placed a letter.

Now, he departed to the Bank. He did ask Minerva McGonagall to check on Harry if he was alright with his Muggle Relatives.

He arrived at the Gringotts. "State your business," said the teller as Albus approached the desk.

"I'm here regards young Harry James Potter. In the light of his parents' deaths, I wish to appoint myself as his Magical Guardian," he explained.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Mr.Potter's guardianship has been already determined through Blood Adoption," declared the teller.

Albus was surprised and shocked.  _'Blood Adoption? That means that someone must have claimed him,"  he thought._ "May I ask of who was gracious enough as to adopt young Harry Potter?" he asked.

"No. Client confidentiality," the teller bluntly told him.

Albus thanked the teller and returned to his office at Hogwarts.

"Albus, there you are!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall. She looked very worried.

"Minerva, how is young Harry?" he asked.

"Albus, he was not found by those people!" exclaimed Minerva.

"I'm afraid I also have good or bad news, depending on how they may sound. Young Harry was Blood Adopted," said Albus.

"Blood Adopted?" asked Minerva.

"I went to Gringotts and I was told that someone had already Blood Adopted young Harry. I fear that it could be one of the Death Eaters," said Albus.

"How about we check the registry? If the name was changed, then we'll know who adopted him," said Minerva as they moved to a large book. "Incoming First Years for 1991," she said loud and clear.

The book opened and turned to the page 1991 and both professors scanned the names. Harry Potter's name was missing and in its place was another one, Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi.

"Skywalker-Kenobi? Never heard that name before," thought out loud Albus.

"Neither have I. The last name suggests that the person who adopted him is married and chose to keep their last name, before taking their husband's," said Minerva.

"At least judging by the last name, the person is not a Death Eater," said Albus, relieved.

"Who could be better in raising the child than those Muggles. Lily's sister yelled at me and said that the death is what Lily deserves since she read the letter that was found by her on the doorstep. That's insulting," said Minerva.

"You were right about them, Minerva. Nonetheless, we must find young Hayden and make sure that he is safe. I do honestly like the name," said Albus.

"Oh Albus, I can bet that he is perfectly safe with whoever adopted him," said Minerva.

Albus nodded as he looked at the name. He wondered what awaited them with Harry Potter, who was adopted by the mysterious Skywalker-Kenobi person.

 

Hours later, Anakin and Obi-Wan's ship landed on Alderaan. Padme and Bail Organa were waiting for them.

"Padme, what are you doing here?" asked Anakin.

"I was visiting my old friend and a fellow Senator. While you were away, Mon Mothma was appointed as the new Chancellor. Now, all senators will be undoing everything that Palpatine has done," she replied.

"That's wonderful," said Obi-Wan.

"Wait, who is that in Anakin's arms?" asked Bail.

"The Force guided us on a planet called Terra, where Anakin found a toddler abandoned on a doorstep. We adopted him through one of the rituals and we named him Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi. We decided to settle down on Alderaan," replied Obi-Wan.

"He's so adorable. He'll be sure a big brother for a little one Anakin's carrying," said Padme as she placed her hand on Anakin's stomach.

"We'll see. According to Anakin, he is powerful with the Force, so we'll train him in secret along with the young one that we'll have soon," said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah. We're finally home and with a small family, I'm complete," said Anakin.

"Wait until our little one arrives, then you'll say that," said Obi-Wan as he kissed his husband.

"Oh, sure. Let's find a home, before I collapse, as we had a long day or a few of them," said Anakin.

They eventually settled down in the home that Bail and Padme helped them find. It had three bedrooms. One of them was for Obi-Wan and Anakin and two others were for Hayden and the unborn baby that Anakin was carrying.

All three of them fell asleep, as they began a new life as the family.

 

Nine months later-

One night, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sleeping in their bed. Hayden was two years old and slept in his own room. 

They lived in the home in the outskirts of a city, which they liked, as they remembered the settlement where they found Hayden, before adopting him.

Between the work, they cared for their son and were preparing for the arrival of their young one.

They were visited often by their friends and even the Jedi, who apologized for their behavior. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned down their offer to return and said that they were happy now as a family. 

Ahsoka, who was now married to Rex, visited them often as well. She instantly became Hayden's favorite aunt, while Rex adored the little boy.

They were of course saddened to hear of what happened to Hayden's birth parents.

Ahsoka said as she finished listening to the story: "It is sad indeed, Skyguy, but they are still with Hayden. They are still watching over him from the Force. I know it and you both know it too.

"Yeah, Snips. We'll do everything we can to help him recover," said Anakin as he held Hayden. 

Anakin was already six months pregnant at the time of Hayden and Ahsoka meeting. Through the Force, both of the fathers learned that they would have a boy and a girl in the family, which meant that Hayden would have a little brother and sister.

Bail and Padme married as well, as Bail was a widower before the end of the Clone Wars. This made them another set of relatives that Hayden had and they loved him along with the unborn twins.

The Republic was beginning to recover from the Clone Wars and the Senators helped undo everything that the Chancellor Palpatine had done before Mon Mothma's election.

Now, Anakin and Obi-Wan were sleeping.  Ahsoka and Rex were staying on Alderaan to pay them a visit. For the last few days, Anakin began to suffer cramps, but they were dismissed as the false contractions.

Anakin got up and went to a refresher, but then, he grunted in pain as he felt the water leaking between his legs.

He used his prosthetic arm to grab on a near counter as he then fell on the floor.

Obi-Wan woke up when he heard his husband falling in the fresher. He stood up and ran to there, only to see Anakin on his fours.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No," groaned Anakin as he struggled to get up. "They're coming."

Obi-Wan helped Anakin to get to their bed as he sat next to Anakin to help him in birth. Ahsoka and Rex were to look after Hayden that night.

 

On Earth, Albus watched the stars outside of the castle.

"Albus, we've all noticed that you watch the stars ever since Hayden turned two," said Minerva.

"My dear, I came out to watch the stars, as the magic told me that a wonderful thing is about to happen in young Hayden's life," said Albus.

"A wonderful thing? Which one, Albus?" asked a very surprised Minerva.

"A new life is about to emerge on one of the stars. Do you think that some of the stars are planets?" said Albus as he smiled.

"If it was true, then I would think so. How about we watch the stars together?" asked Minerva.

"Of course," said Albus as they sat down on the grass and gazed onto the stars. They wondered, what could be beyond their world?

 

On Alderaan, Anakin was pushing as one of the twins was slowly moving through the birth canal.

"Anakin, you can do this," Obi-Wan gently said as he held Anakin in his embrace. His face was twisted in pain.

Anakin gritted his teeth, as another contraction hit. He buried his face into Obi-Wan's robe as he struggled to push.

After the contraction ended, Anakin caught his breath and said "Easy for you to say! I'm the one giving birth, not you!" 

He yelled both of his phrases as another contraction hit him. He was now undressed completely, save for his undershirt. A cloth was underneath him and Obi-Wan managed to bring towels, as the birth intensified.

Outside of the bedroom, Ahsoka and Rex were caring for Hayden.

"Poor Skyguy," thought Ahsoka as she listened to the cries of pain coming from her former Master.

"Anakin, you're doing great. Soon, you'll rest. Just a little bit more," Obi-Wan's voice was heard.

"That is one restless night for us," said Rex as he held Hayden. The young boy slept peacefully but awoke whenever Anakin cried out from the pain of the birth.

"We'll sleep, as soon as Skyguy and his younglings do," said Ahsoka.

Anakin was clutching closely to Obi-Wan as he prepared for one more push.

"You can do it, Anakin. Just one more. We'll be a small family of five, you, me, Hayden and our little boy and a girl," said Obi-Wan softly as he stroke Anakin's hair.

"Yeah," said Anakin as he smiled. He allowed himself to catch a breath. As he did, he said: "Obi-Wan, meeting you and Qui-Gon was the best day of my life. I was finally free to become a Jedi, and a strong one. But the fate brought us here. I will never forget all those moments during the training. You used to cuddle me and tell me that you loved me as a little brother that you never had. It was after I began my training and we got to know one another. I will also remember all the moments that we had in Clone Wars. It is the Force that brought us together and I will never forget the day when we met."

"Neither will I," said Obi-Wan as he smiled as well.  

Then, Anakin clutched to him as he gritted his teeth and Obi-Wan held him tight for the comfort. Anakin pushed as hard as he could until he felt the pressure ease and proceeded to catch a breath at last. He then heard the whimpering cry beneath him. 

He picked up in his arms his son, who had a patch of blonde hair. Anakin then laid down to rest as Obi-Wan covered them both. There was blood on the cloth, where the little boy was moments ago.

"Hello, Luke," Anakin said softly as he held his newborn son close. The young one felt the comfort of his mother's touch as his father cradled him in his warm embrace.

Anakin was soon hit with another contraction, while they waited for the umbilical cord to stop pulsing, as Luke took in the last nutrients from the placenta, before he would take them in from the milk.

A few minutes later, a baby girl emerged. Obi-Wan passed her to Anakin as well. She had ginger hair, like her other father.

"Leia," whispered Anakin into her ear.

Ahsoka brought Hayden inside and said as she saw the newborns: "Awww, Skyguy, they're so cute!" 

"I know, Snips," said Anakin as watched his newborn son and daughter. He kissed them as he was humming a soft tune.

As soon as the umbilical cords stopped pulsing, that was then Obi-Wan cut them and Anakin delivered the placenta. He then fed them both. Lastly, he wrapped them in blankets as he then whispered: "Good night, Luke and Leia Skywalker-Kenobi."

Obi-Wan kissed his husband, sons and a daughter as they rested in peace. Ahsoka joined them along with Rex, who was part of his former General's family.

 

Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's Phoenix watched this as he then silently flew out and used the magic to travel back to Earth.

Near the morning, Albus woke up to find Fawkes singing a calm tune on his perch.

"Fawkes, anything on young Hayden?" he asked.

Fawkes let out a few happy notes as Albus realized that Hayden was not only safe but now living happily with his new family. This also told him that young ones were finally born.

And that was enough for the old wizard, who was on the verge of making a terrible mistake the night he left Harry Potter on the doorstep.

But that night was fading into the past and Albus would focus on the present.

The present, where the Wizarding World would recover from the war and the Galaxy would recover from the Clone Wars.


	3. You're a Wizard, Hayden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden learns of his unique heritage after he receives a letter

Nine years have passed since the birth of twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker-Kenobi and nearly ten years since Obi-Wan and Anakin adopted Hayden.

 

The small family of six still lived in the outskirts of the city on Alderaan. Anakin worked as the engineer and had his own workshop, so he didn't have to scatter the materials on the floor of their bedroom, as he did back at the temple. Obi-Wan worked as a diplomat since Alderaan needed senators. The couple had jobs that they were best at.

And what about the children that they raised?

Luke grew into a nine-year-old boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He resembled Anakin more than his other father. Leia had ginger hair with and grey-blue eyes.

They also had another son, Qui-Gon, who was five years old. He had ginger hair and blue eyes. He was named after Obi-Wan's late Master.

Hayden also grew up. He was ten years old now. He had messy dark blonde hair and emerald eyes.

He hid his scar behind his hair as it still was present. He did ask how he got it.

"That scar is one big mystery. Whoever killed your real parents, inflicted it on you as well," said Obi-Wan.

Hayden missed his real parents, but he was relieved to know that they were watching over him from the Force.

And speaking of it, both Anakin and Obi-Wan trained him in the ways of the Force. Also, Luke, Leia, and Qui-Gon were trained as well, so they would be able to control their powers.

They also enjoyed hearing the stories about their fathers' time as the Jedi and the Clone Wars. Ahsoka also told hers as well, although there were those stories, that were left untold.

Nonetheless, they were loved by their fathers very dearly.

 

And now, Hayden lived his life as a child, who had a kind family and trained in the ways of the Force.

But, his life would take a drastic turn one morning on 30th of July 1991, when one moment would be filled with magic and wonder.

That morning, Hayden slept in his bed peacefully and had a good dream. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

He then was woken up by a voice of one of his fathers-

"Hayden, wake up! Breakfast time!"

"Coming, Dad!" said Hayden as he woke up, climbed out of his bed and dressed into his clothing.

He ran from his room to the kitchen, where his fathers and Luke were setting out meals.

Obi-Wan had stripes of grey in his hair and some wrinkles, while Anakin grew a beard. His hair was still shaggy.

"Dad, Daddy, good morning," said Hayden as he sat down at the table. He looked around as he then asked: "Where are Qui-Gon and Leia?" 

"Qui-Gon, Leia, are you up?" Anakin called out.

"Coming, Dad," said Qui-Gon and Leia Skywalker-Kenobi as they then joined their parents and brothers for a breakfast.

After the breakfast, he heard a flashing of fire coming from his room.

"Excuse me," he said as he ran back to his room.

"Let us have a look," said Obi-Wan as five of them ran to Hayden's bedroom.

 In there, they found Hayden petting a very beautiful bird, whose feathers were color of flames. It looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan and sang a soft tune.

Anakin picked up a letter that was on the table. It read-

**Mr. H. Skywalker-Kenobi**

**The Second Bedroom**

**Skywalker-Kenobi House**

**Alderaan**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, Anakin saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Can I have a look at its content, Dad?" asked Hayden.

"Here," said Anakin as he passed the envelope.

Hayden opened it and found the parchment. It read-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Dad, maybe we could find out about my biological family through anyone in the Magical World," said Hayden.

"Good opportunity. Plus, we'll solve a mystery of Hayden' past," said Obi-Wan as he petted the bird.

"I'll write to them," said Anakin as he grabbed a piece of paper, that was also in the envelope. He used the translator to write in the language that the text was written, before putting it into the envelope and giving it to the bird.

"Give it to Master Dumbledore, alright?" asked Anakin.

The bird let out a calm note, before vanishing in the flames.

"By the Force, that bird was surely amazing," said Qui-Gon.

"Let's see how quickly they respond," said Obi-Wan as Hayden and Qui-Gon went outside of the room. The Negotiator turned to Anakin and added: "And you thought that this day would be normal."

"I guess not," said Anakin as they returned to their normal activities.

 

On Earth, Albus Dumbledore saw that Fawkes has returned back.

"Fawkes, did you locate Hayden and pass the letter?" he asked.

Fawkes let out a note that told Albus that he had a reply. Albus took the envelope and found the parchment, which read-

**Dear Albus Dumbledore**

**My name is Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi and Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi is my adopted son.**

**Hayden received the acceptance letter and I wish to find out about Hayden's past, along with a help to get the supplies and the way to get to the school.**

**I do hope that your bird can take you to my home to discuss these matters.**

**Sincerely**

**Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi**

Albus re-read the letter and went to Minerva's office.

"Minerva, Hayden received the letter, but my help is needed," said Albus.

"Where is he?" asked Minerva.

"On one of the stars. I will use Fawkes to get me there. Here's the reply letter," Albus said as he passed to her the letter.

She read it and said: "Alright. I have a Muggleborn to help and you talk with Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi."

"I'll see you soon enough," said Albus as he approached Fawkes. "Fawkes, take me to Hayden's home," he said as the bird then took him to Alderaan.

 

Hayden meanwhile meditated as he sat at his bed. His family was musing on the whole matter, as suddenly, they heard the fire flashing outside. Then, knocking followed.

"I'll get it," said Anakin as he ran to the door. Then he opened it, and the old man in the robes came in. They walked to the living room and sat down. 

"I'll fetch tea for us. Hayden is meditating in his room. Luke, Leia, and Qui-Gon are doing the same," said Obi-Wan as he brewed tea.

"That's alright," said Albus as Fawkes was on his shoulder. Obi-Wan brought them cups of tea. Albus tasted it and said: "Decent enough. Let us return to the business. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. And you are?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi and this is my husband, Obi-Wan. I did mention my name in the reply, of course," said Anakin.

Fawkes let out a happy note as he heard the name.

"It seems that even the bird knows me," said Anakin as he petted Fawkes. "We need to know what happened to Hayden's birth parents before I discovered him on that doorstep," he added.

"You were there?" asked Albus, surprised.

"I allowed the Force to cloak me in the shadows and I watched the whole thing. Not to mention, I was cloaked, so I doubt that you would see me," replied Anakin as he used the Force to levitate one of the objects, which amazed Albus and Fawkes let out a note of amazement as well.

"Hayden is Force-Sensitive, apart from having Magic. We're currently teaching him what we both know. We're the former Jedi," said Obi-Wan.

"I see. Is Hayden done with meditation?" asked Albus.

"Hayden, come here please," Anakin called out.

"Coming, Dad," said Hayden as he ran to the living room.

Albus gazed at the boy, who was Harry Potter before his Blood Adoption. He had messy blond hair with a small braid and green eyes. He sat down at the couch and looked at the old wizard.

"Hello," he said as he took a sip from one of the cups. His scar could be seen behind his messy hair.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. I knew your biological parents. They were students in my school and very great too," said Albus.

"Grandmaster Dumbledore, if you knew my birth parents, please tell me their names," said Hayden as he was eager to learn about his birth parents. They failed to notice Qui-Gon and Luke, who were curious about the conversation.

"James and Lily Potters. You have your mother's eyes. They were wizards, just like you are. But it seems that you have the Force as well," said Albus with a smile.

"By the Force," said Anakin as he looked at Hayden's eyes. 

"Now we know who had them," remarked Obi-Wan.

"But what happened to my real mom and dad? How did I lose them?" asked Hayden. Obi-Wan and Anakin had a feeling that this was going to be bad.

"Hayden, when you were born, those were the dark times. And I can feel that your fathers underwent same," said Albus.

"The Clone Wars. But that's a story for another time. Who and how killed Hayden's birth parents?" asked Anakin.

"We were fighting against You Know Who. He led the Death Eaters, the evil wizards and witches. I was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. James and Lily were the members. When Hayden was born, they went into hiding. But, they were betrayed by their secret Keeper and You Know Who went to their home in the Godric's Hollow," said Albus.

He stopped as he saw that Anakin was embracing the weeping Hayden.

"What's the matter, big brother?" asked Qui-Gon.

"There was the green light, then the evil laughter," wept Hayden as Anakin held him close. Luke, Leia, and Qui-Gon placed their hands on their adopted brother's shoulder. Obi-Wan thought as he then asked, "And this took place before Anakin found him?" 

"Yes. Just a day before you adopted him," said Albus.

"Anyway, could you please finish the story?" asked Anakin as he rubbed Hayden's back soothingly.

"James was first to be killed, and Lily sacrificed her life. This made that the spell reflected back at You Know Who and he was defeated. I took him to the Privet Drive and we know what happened next," said Albus as he looked at Anakin.

"That is very sad indeed. But they are watching over him from the Force itself," said Obi-Wan.

"Shhh, I know, I know. But they will never be gone from your heart. They are still with you, Hayden," said Anakin as he soothed his son. 

Obi-Wan could not help but marvel how his husband matured over these ten years.

"Anyway, I want to go to the school that my real mom and dad went to. But one question, where am I going to get the supplies and how I can get there from this house?" asked Hayden as he calmed down.

"We'll go today to get your supplies, then we'll find the way for you to travel to Hogwarts, Hayden. Now, I will help you with getting the supplies," said Albus.

"Let's go, guys, we're going to the magical world," Anakin called out as he stood up. Both Hayden and Qui-Gon cheered.

"And I thought that you matured," muttered Obi-Wan as they dressed for their trip.

Soon enough, Albus Dumbledore, two former Jedi, a young Wizard and his brothers went to the planet Terra, also known as Earth.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywalker-Kenobi family goes shopping in the Magical World.

 It took them a day to fly their ship all the way to Terra. It landed in outskirts of London to hide the ship.

"I do recall this place. I led Anakin here when we were adopting him," said Obi-Wan. He wore his brown Jedi Robes.

"It was night time and everyone was celebrating, remember?" asked Anakin. He wore his black robes. Both of them were cloaked as not to attract attention.

Same attire was worn by Hayden, Luke, Leia, and Qui-Gon, who were also cloaked. All three of them also had the braid, which meant that the kids were apprentices to the older men.

As they traveled to Leaking Cauldron, Anakin asked-

"Hayden, do you have the list of the needed supplies?"

Hayden took out the second paper as he read it using the translator-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM First-year students will require:**

**1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal vials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"Grandmaster Dumbledore, will I get everything of this in London?" asked Hayden.

"What's with "Grandmaster" business?" asked Albus as he was amused.

"Maybe because you're a Headmaster of the Magical School?" asked Anakin with amusement.

"Anakin, enough," said Obi-Wan as he already was not amused with Anakin.

"Dad, let Papa have his laugh," said Luke.

_"Why do I even try?" thought Obi-Wan as they continued to travel through London._

 

Soon enough, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. No one paid attention to the Jedi family as they entered since they were cloaked. 

_"By the Force," thought Anakin as he looked around._

"As you saw, robes are the normal attire for us, the Wizards and Witches as well. You can take off your hoods off. No one will think bad of you, gentlemen," said Albus.

"Let' take them off in Gringotts, alright?" asked Obi-Wan as they walked into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Albus tapped a brick several times. The brick he had touched quivered -- it wriggled -- in the middle, a small hole appeared -- it grew wider and wider -- a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for all of them, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," said Albus.

Anakin could not help but grin at Hayden's amazement, which earned him another frown from Obi-Wan. They stepped through the archway. Hayden looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into the solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons -- All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver -- Self-Stirring -- Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

Hayden wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad...."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium -- Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Hayden's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Hayden heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand -- fastest ever --" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Hayden had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon....

"Here we are, Gringotts," said Obi-Wan as he recalled the last time he and Anakin were here.

They went through the first pair of the doors and they were facing the second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

"Someone sure has to be insane enough to rob this place," said Anakin as he and his husband took off their hoods.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Hayden made for the counter. 

"Good morning," said Anakin to a free goblin. "I and my husband are here to withdraw some money from our adoptive son's safe.

"Do you have his key?" asked the Goblin.

"Pardon us, but we had to make sure that he was safe the day we adopted him, that we never had the chance to get the key and certain things," said Obi-Wan.

"Here's the key," said the Goblin as Obi-Wan used the Force to take the key. "I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. All of them followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for them. Hayden, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off.

At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Hayden tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way because Griphook wasn't steering.

Hayden's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late - - they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Anakin looked amused and appeared to be happy. The kids were amused as well.

"It was like back in the Clone Wars when we were flying in the battles," he said as he climbed out.

"But when you were flying a ship, you would constantly crash it, remember?" said Obi-Wan with the frown. 

Albus had a feeling that Obi-Wan and Anakin have seen their own share of battles during the Clone Wars. And their own share of fun times as well. 

But he would ask them later, as Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Hayden gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"So the coins are the local currency?" asked Obi-Wan as Anakin was counting how many coins they would need for the supply shopping.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Albus explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to 59 a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Easy enough,"

Obi-Wan took a Knut, a Sickle, and a Galleon and placed the coins into his pouch for some studying. Anakin took some coins in the vault for the shopping and the rest would be kept for the next year.

 

After the ride, they exited the bank. Obi-Wan looked exhausted from the cart ride, while the kids didn't.

"Anakin, I and Grandmaster Dumbledore will have a chat in the Leaking Cauldron. Also, I need to calm down from those wild cart rides. I will keep an eye on the kids," Obi-Wan said.

"So, it's up to me to help Hayden with shopping. If that's an important conversation, sure," said Anakin.

Albus, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia and Qui-Gon departed as Anakin and Hayden entered Madam Malkin's shop.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, clear?" she said when Hayden started to speak. "Got the lot here -- another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Hayden on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Hayden.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Anakin looked amused as Hayden then decided to introduce himself-

"I'm Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi. And you are?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you," replied the boy as they shook hands.

Hayden could feel the Force within him, but it would be up to his father to find out.

"Where are your parents? And who is he?" asked Draco as he saw Anakin, who was looking into his glass reflection as he waited for Hayden.

"My birth parents are sadly dead and I was raised by him and his husband. They adopted me through Blood adoption ritual," replied Hayden.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. "But they were our kind, weren't they?" said Draco. He did sound very sorry.

"Of course," said Hayden as Madam Malkin then said, "That's you done, my dear."

Hayden hopped down from the footstool as Anakin looked at Draco, but the latter did not pay attention.

"Pardon me," said Anakin.

"Yes, sir?" asked Draco.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Hayden.

"I can feel the Force within him, but I do not have the tools to measure the amount of Midi-chlorians in him right now," said Anakin as they exited the shop.

"So I have another type of magic within me, sir?" asked Draco, curious.

"I do believe so. We'll need my husband's help here. Now, why don't we finish the shopping first?" said Anakin.

"Certainly, sir," said Draco.

They shopped around and bought the supplies, ranging from books to the basic ingredients. Anakin kept an eye on both boys.

After they were done buying the books, Anakin and Hayden walked to the last shop. It was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"Sir, is your husband in the Leaking Cauldron?" asked Draco.

"It looks like that he is. I'm not sure if your parents would approve me teaching you in the ways of the Force if you're found to be a Force-Sensitive," said Anakin with a concern.

"I'll see what can be done, sir," said Draco. 

"We'll buy a wand, then join you in the Leaky Cauldron, alright?" asked Anakin as Draco nodded and left. He did buy his wand already, so Hayden was the only one needing it.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Anakin sat on to wait. Hayden felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Hayden jumped from a fright. Anakin remained calm.

An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Hayden.

The old man looked at Hayden and then asked as he pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm, Mr...?"

"Skywalker-Kenobi. I'm right-handed," replied Hayden.

Mr. Ollivander measured Hayden from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Then, he was flitting around the shelve, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

He took the wand but passed it back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try --"

Hayden tried -- but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

As Hayden touched the wand, he felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

"Like with my crystal in my lightsaber, this wand chose you as its wielder," said Anakin as he watched the whole thing.

Hayden then paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

"Let's head back to Obi-Wan and see what can be done about Draco," said Anakin as they headed back to the Leaking Cauldron.

 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Albus were discussing Anakin's discovery about Draco being Force-Sensitive and Hayden's training in the Ways of the Force at Hogwarts.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoys were surprised and intrigued. They agreed as Obi-Wan took a blood test.

He then checked his device and said: "15.000 thousand, which means that he can use the Force. I suggest that both he and Hayden are to be trained at Hogwarts along with their magic arts."

Lucius sat down and said: "But one question is who will take my son as the student?"

Anakin then arrived and Obi-Wan said: "And there you are, my love. We've got a Hogwarts student who is Force Sensitive. You both met him at one of the shops, didn't you?"

"We did, and Hayden seems to get along with him well," replied Anakin.

"I and Grandmaster Dumbledore had certain matters discussed and decided that one of us would teach potential students in the ways of the Force. And I thought that you would be a good candidate for that," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin looked stunned but agreed nonetheless. "Alright," he said. "I'm taking both Hayden and Draco as my apprentices while they are at Hogwarts."

Lucius approached Anakin and they shook hands as they greeted one another.

"I do believe that our meeting would be beneficial to us, Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi," Lucius said.

"We shall see, but it was to meet you," said Anakin.

"It is decided then. Once they are Sorted to their perspective houses, they will have the lessons. And Anakin Skywalker shall be the teacher," said Albus.

"It seems that you have let go of your fear that you would fail Hayden," said Obi-Wan as he noticed that his husband was bold.

"After we adopted Hayden, I did undergo so many changes, so I will not fail in training both of the boys," said Anakin with determination in his eyes.

"Such ambition and determination. If you were a Wizard, you sure would be in Slytherin," said Lucius. He was impressed with the former Jedi Knight.

Anakin smiled back as the rest of the afternoon was spent having a lunch. Narcissa Malfoy also liked Anakin, commenting on his ambitious, cunning and resourceful nature. Anakin replied that it was what prevented his fall to the Dark Side, as he killed Palpatine at the spot, while the latter counted on Anakin telling the Order and the coming to the office.

After the whole conversation was finished, Anakin and Obi-Wan along with their children bid Albus farewell, who promised that Anakin would be hired by the end of the August. His employment was already approved by Lucius.

Then, the Skywalker-Kenobi family was about to depart with the supplies back to their ship.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Draco as Hayden waved goodbye.

 

As they returned to the ship, Hayden said-

"Father, I feel both Magic and the Force be off balance. It's like the Light and the Darkness clashing."

"I felt the same. It seems that the Dark Lord who murdered your birth parents isn't gone, but in hiding," said Anakin grimly.

"But I'm not ready yet to face him!" exclaimed Hayden.

"We'll do everything to stop him from returning and destroying whatever anchors are holding him to the world of the living. Then we'll destroy him for once and for all," said Anakin.

"Of course. I can't wait until the first of September!" said Hayden. 

"Same feeling here. I'm excited as well. But the whole of August will be the time for me to prepare," said Anakin.

"Exactly, Anakin. I will do some lessons with you before you go to Hogwarts," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded as he relaxed in his pilot seat.

"All of my school items are on the board. I've also got a ticket to tell me when the train leaves at the Platform of Nine and Three Quarters," said Hayden. He then fell asleep.

As he slept in his seat, Anakin kissed him into the forehead, where the scar was.

"Rest, the young one. We'll soon be back home," he said as he put the blanket on Hayden, who was asleep.

The ship then took off and flew back into the stars. The ship would not return to Terra until the first of September.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here begins the Philosopher's Stone storyline of the fanfic.
> 
> I also fixed the first chapter to include the flashback moment.


	5. The journey from the Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden finally goes to Hogwarts.

For Hayden, the last month of the summer was fun back home. He was back home on Alderaan with his fathers and siblings. He would still continue practicing on the ways of the Force while interacting with his family.

He also spent time in his room reading his school books. They were very interesting. He often read them late into the night, while his siblings interacted with him. 

Also, he and Draco had to go to Illum to construct their lightsabers for their training. Both of them chose blue crystals as they felt that they would be strong in the offense, like Anakin, who was there to oversee the construction of the lightsabers.

They also obtained their Jedi robes to wear in the school and they got the permission to do so from Albus Dumbledore.

Each evening, Hayden would tick a day off on a calendar to see how many days were left before September.

On the 31st of August, Hayden asked his fathers of how he was going to get to the Hogwarts. Fortunately, they found out that on Alderaan, there was a deserted passage that would lead them straight to the platform, so they would arrive just in time. Bail explained that the barrier on the landing platform was for any child who was Magical to save the trouble of flying the long distances between Alderaan and Terra.

Obi-Wan and Anakin found this convenient as the latter told Padme and Bail of his new position at Hogwarts. They told him that he did not fail Ahsoka and would be able to train two children in the ways of the Force.

Before going to bed, Hayden ticked the final square on the August page of his calendar, before he fell asleep.

 

Hayden woke at seven o'clock the next morning and was too excited and nervous to go back to sleep. He put on his Jedi Padawan robes and checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed. He then meditated, while he waited for his family to wake up.

After a breakfast, they rode the speeder to the deserted passage. It was on the landing platform.

"Alright, this is the place," said Obi-Wan.

Hayden braced himself as he pushed the cart that he put his trunk and walked in the fast pace. He closed his eyes as the barrier was close.

Anakin sensed Hayden's fear, but as he was to send the calming waves to his son, he was gone.

Hayden opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Hayden looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

Then, Anakin and the rest of the family appeared from the barrier behind.

"By the Force, it's so..." began Luke.

"Magical!" finished Leia.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Hayden pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

"That was creepy," said Leia.

"I don't want to think what was in that box," shuddered Qui-Gon.

"Scared, little brother?" Luke teased.

"I'm not!" Qui-Gon protested.

"Luke, please don't tease your little brother," Anakin scolded when he heard his sons bickering.

Hayden pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Anakin helped him to put the trunk into the compartment.

Ten minutes before the train departed, Anakin exited the train and hugged his husband.

"My love, I'm so sorry that I have to be away from you," he said.

"Anakin, it's your duty to train both Hayden and Draco. Also, I do believe that you will not fail," said Obi-Wan. He did recall that his husband did not want to take another Padawan after Ahsoka left the Order, as he feared that he would fail them.

But, when he began training Hayden, that fear was non-existent, as he recovered from that day and he was able to gain confidence.

"Daddy," said his younger children as they hugged him.

"I'll miss you, but I will write to you as much as possible," said Anakin.

"Anakin, before you go, I want you and Hayden to be careful of Professor Quirrell, the one who wears the purple turban and keeps stuttering because I sensed a dark presence while in the Diagon Alley when we went shopping," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded as he prepared to run back to the train, but not before being kissed by his husband.

"May the Force be with you," said Obi-Wan.

"You too," Anakin said back as he ran back to the train.

 

The train began to move. Hayden saw Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, and Qui-Gon wave to them as the train gained the full speed and they disappeared as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Anakin was already in the empty compartment as Hayden went there as well.

He was going to miss his home on Alderaan, but he looked forward to his time at Hogwarts. Anakin sensed the distress and hugged him.

Just then, the door opened as they saw Draco, who was also wearing his Jedi Padawan Robes.

"How come I didn't notice you among the crowd?" he asked as he sat down.

"We came nearly before the train departed. Also, Dad had to say goodbye to the others," replied Hayden as Anakin watched the view from the window.

Around half past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Hayden did have a breakfast but decided to treat himself with some of the sweets, so he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. 

"That's a bit too much," Anakin said as Hayden brought it all back into the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

Nonetheless, Hayden and Draco dived on the treats as Anakin nearly giggled and decided to treat himself as well.

One of the treats that he tried was the Chocolate Frog and he found the interesting card-

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

_"Okay, I knew that he was the Grandmaster of Hogwarts, but defeating a Dark Lord nearly five decades ago and discovering the use of Dragon Blood, those must have been great feats," thought Anakin as he placed the card into his belt pouch._

Next were the beans. Draco did warn them that they were of every flavor.

Anakin did try one and he was lucky, the one that he ate had a chocolate flavor.

Hayden had bit the spinach one and had to cough it out into a cloth that he had with him. Draco at least had some decent ones.

Anakin decided to meditate after trying some more of the sweets, as his stomach was already full until the dinner time.

 

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Hayden had passed on platform nine and threequarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Hayden.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

_"I'm glad that I don't have a pet," thought Hayden as he and Draco exchanged looks._

Later, as Draco and Hayden were listening to a story from Anakin,  the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"I'm sorry, but we already told him that we did not see it," said Hayden, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at Anakin, who raised his eyebrow in the confusion.

"And what is an adult doing in the compartment? Is he a student too?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head as he replied: "No. I'm a teacher, who travels with my apprentices to Hogwarts."

"Oh, sorry if I asked," she said. 

Hayden and Draco nearly giggled, but they had to snap from it as Anakin shot the disapproving look at them.

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" 

She said all this very fast.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," said Draco.

"I'm Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi," Hayden replied.

"And I am their mentor, Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi," Anakin replied.

"It's nice to meet you. By the way, you may want to hide those sweets into your pockets," she said.

Hayden wondered why, but the answer soon revealed itself. The door opened and they saw a redhaired boy with freckles. He saw the sweets and nearly dived onto them.

Fortunately, he was Force-pushed out from the compartment by Anakin, who sensed that the young boy's mind was a complete mess.

"Who is he, Draco?" Hayden asked.

"You saw his red hair and second-hand robes. He is one of Weasleys and the youngest one in fact. His parents have more children than your fathers, who have four" replied Draco.

"Fathers?" asked Hermione.

Hayden told Hermione about his adoptive fathers' family, while Anakin had to call for a nearby Perfect, who dragged Ron Weasley away from their compartment.

"If you want something from others, ask first," he said.

He came back inside and decided to rest, as Hayden, Draco, and Hermione spent the rest of the trip chatting about the Force and the subjects at Hogwarts.

 

Near the evening, Hayden peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hayden stood up and Anakin woke up as well. He told them that he would leave the train last as he was the staff member. 

"That's okay. I'll see you soon enough at Hogwarts then," said Hermione as she looked at Anakin who observed the view from the window.

The trio then joined the crowd thronging the corridor as the train slowed right down and finally stopped.

People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Hayden shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

It was Hagrid, a Keeper of the Keys and gameskeeper at Hogwarts.

"C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Hayden thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hayden and Draco were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Anakin rode to Hogwarts with Hayden, Draco and Hermione is a reference of how Remus traveled there during the Prisoner of Azkaban.


	6. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden is sorted.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Hayden's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big that the whole Skywalker-Kenobi house could be fit in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here -- but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron Weasley's smudged nose. Hayden nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Hayden decided to meditate by sitting down on the floor. Draco thought that it was a good idea for Hayden, while his idea to pass the time of waiting was by watching Weasley stare at them, asking them on how they were going to be sorted.

"Someone like you and Malfoy could not even get the proper uniforms. What are these rags anyway?" asked Ron Weasley as he turned to both of them.

"Silence it, Weasley. We are apprentices of the most powerful Jedi in the existence and we are wearing the robes of the order that exists over three thousand years, an organization which stands for truth and justice. We are only ones here and I absolutely have no doubt that there could be others that could join us," said Draco.

"At least our robes are neat compared to someone, who certainly needs his replaced," whispered Hayden to Draco as he snapped from his meditation.

"Well said, Mister Malfoy," said a voice. "As Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi and Draco Malfoy are Jedi Padawans, they are permitted to wear the robes of their Order, not the school uniform."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts that Hayden did not notice with his meditation floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They entered into a Great Hall and Hayden had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them along with Anakin, who wore his black robes. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Hayden looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper-

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"Oh silence it, Ms. Know It All," said Ron Weasley.

_"Now that was rude on his part. No wonder I closed the door, when I, Draco, Hermione, and Father were having sweets," thought Hayden as they moved further._

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Hayden quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

He wondered on how this dirty old hat had to do anything with the sorting. The hat then twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff. Hayden saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time: several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Hayden struggled to remain calm as he waited for his turn to be called. 

Anakin sensed the distress and sent the calming thoughts through the Force as he watched the Sorting continue.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Hayden noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others, it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Hayden in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. The Weasel groaned while Hayden sent his telepathic message of congratulations to Hermione through the Force. She looked at him and acknowledged it with a silent nod.

Draco swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," said Weasley.

Hayden chose to ignore it as Draco went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. He then proceeded to wait to see where his classmate would be sorted.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and then, at last -- "Skywalker-Kenobi, Hayden!"

Hayden knew that it was his turn. He went to the stool and sat down as many were curious with him. The hat dropped on him and spoke-

_"So, you were Harry Potter, but you are not. I see your mind. You do not like your fame as the Boy-Who-Lived and desire to be a strong wizard and a Jedi instead. You've got also bravery, but you have the ambition to restore the balance of the Force and the Magic in this world. Your mentor in the Ways of the Force is known for cunning, resourcefulness and ambition, isn't he? It is decided, then. SLYTHERIN!"  
_

He stood up and McGonagall removed the hat as Hayden ran to the Slytherin table. Draco patted him on the shoulder as Anakin was seen smiling. Something told Hayden that he had foreseen this coming.

Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin as Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered, save for Anakin and Hayden, who nearly laughed.

Then the feast began.  The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

So, he piled his plate with a bit of everything, except humbugs and ate it. It was all delicious.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding -- "

As Hayden helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half," said Seamus. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him."

The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" said Ron.

 "Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," said Neville, "but the family thought I was all- Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Hayden listened to the chit-chat as he helped himself with a tart and looked up at the High Table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Anakin was discussing something with one of the teachers. A professor in the absurd looking turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red-haired twins at the Gryffindor Table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"We have also a new subject, the Ways of the Force. It is about the magic that was found in several of the first-years. The person who will teach you is Professor Skywalker-Kenobi. He had a student before and has taken two first-years as of current."

The students eyed Anakin, who stood up and bowed to the whole school, before he sat back down in his chair.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Hayden eyed Albus with suspicion about this.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Albus. Hayden noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. His father looked like that he was not going to enjoy this at all.

Albus gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone, pick their favorite tune," said Albus, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

The only people who were not singing were Anakin and Hayden as they closed their ears off with their hands. They certainly hated all of this singing.

"Ah, music," Albus said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Hayden and the rest of the Slytherins went to the dormitory, which was located in the dungeon. The Perfect said the password, "Pure Blood" and they entered it.

The dormitory was marvelous. Hayden felt the comfort of being below the ground and he smiled at Draco to show his enjoyment. 

In one of the bedrooms, Hayden found his trunk and was glad to see it safe and sound, including his books and items. His blue lightsaber was in the trunk and he placed it onto a stand next to his bed.

_"Hayden, Draco, the lightsabers are your life. Don't lose them." Anakin's voice echoed in his mind._

He then fell asleep, as he allowed the comfort of the dreams to comfort him, as the new day was about to dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet 20 credits that Anakin would end up in Slytherin if he was a Wizard as he is ambitious and cunning, don't you think?


	7. The Potion Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden's first week

The next morning, Hayden opened up his datapad to check the letters after he woke up. Anakin promised that if he received a message from Obi-Wan, then he would show it to them.

He missed his other father, brothers, and sister, but he knew that Anakin would be here to teach him and Draco on the ways of the Force, so he would be alright.

But getting to the classes was whole other story.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Hayden was sure the coats of armor could walk.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head, pull rugs from under your feet, pelt you with bits of chalk, or sneak up behind you, invisible, grab your nose, and screech, "GOT YOUR CONK!"

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch. Hayden nearly managed to get on the wrong side of him on his very first morning, had not he used his ability to cloak himself with the Force. Not to mention, Anakin Mind-Tricked Filch into believing that no one was by the door into the forbidden corridor, when he was passing by.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris, a scrawny, dust-colored creature with bulging, lamp-like eyes just like Filch's. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, put just one toe out of line, and she'd whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing, two seconds later. Filch knew the secret passageways of the school better than anyone (except perhaps the Weasley twins, who were known as the school pranksters) and could pop up as suddenly as any of the ghosts. The students all hated him, and it was the dearest ambition of many to give Mrs. Norris a good kick.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, as Hayden quickly found out, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Hayden's name, he stared him in curiosity, before returning to the lesson.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Hayden had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Hayden was calm as he was able to turn his match into a needle, which earned him five points to his house.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke.  His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

Hayden was very relieved to find out that he wasn't miles behind everyone else. Lots of people had come from Muggle families and, like him, hadn't had any idea that they were witches and wizards. There was so much to learn that he had to manage it with the lessons on the Ways of the Force that his father would give him and Draco on the weekends.

Friday was going to be an important day. Draco and Hayden managed not to get lost once for a change.

"So, "What have we got today?" Hayden asked Draco as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"We've got double Potions with Gryffindors," said Draco as he looked at Weasel. "We're in the same house, so Professor Snape will not scold us."

"We'll see," said Hayden as he then took out his datapad. He had a message from Anakin-

_Hayden_

_I know that you have the afternoon on Fridays off, so why don't we have a cup of tea in my office around three?_

_Please send me a quick reply._

_Father._

Hayden typed back  _"Yes, of course, Father. I'll see you then."_ as he then sent it off.

It was fortunate that his father invited him to the tea, as the Potion lesson nearly became a nightmare because of one red-haired Gryffindor.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Hayden's name.

He gazed at his emerald eyes and smiled before he continued his lesson.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word -- like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. And Hayden was looking to prove that he was going to be the best wizard.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape.

"I don't know," said Ron Weasley.

Hayden raised his hand. "Excuse me, Professor," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi?" asked Snape.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," said Hayden.

"Correct. Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi, where do I get the bezoar?" asked Snape.

"The stomach of the goat and it will save you from most poisons, Professor," said Hayden.

"Correct. Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi, what is a difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

"Difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane? There are none as they are also known as Aconine," replied Hayden.

"Excellent, Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi. Now, why aren't you copying that down?" asked Snape.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi, 25 points to Slytherin for preparation and manners. Mr.Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek and laziness."

The red-head shot glare of daggers on Hayden, while Draco placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in praise.

Hayden thought that the lesson would go as smoothly as they were making potions to cure boils. His partner was Draco, while Ron was paired with Neville, the boy who kept losing Trevor. 

Draco and Hayden's potion was excellent enough and they added porcupine quills before they took it off the fire.

Weasley, who was mad for losing 10 points, threw the leftover quills from his table at the Slytherin duo.

But he missed, as both Hayden and Draco relied on the Force to tell them about the danger and ducked under their table.

Then, they had to climb their stools, as Neville's cauldron melted into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

He had to be taken to the Hospital Wing by one of the other Gryffindors.

He then turned to Ron Weasley, who tried to attack Hayden, but the latter dodged and nearly spilled his cauldron, had not he used the Force to keep it in place. There was so much chaos that no one noticed that, save for Snape and Draco.

"Weasley! 20 points from Gryffindor and detention for attacking a student. Mr. Skywaller-Kenobi, 25 points to Slytherin for a potion and doing everything for it not to be spilled," said Snape.

"I could not let it be spilled, Professor. I am sorry if I angered someone," said Hayden as he tried not to give away his fear.

"Mr. Skywalker-Kenobi, you did nothing wrong and brewed your potion correctly. You have Lily's eyes," said Snape as he smiled.

_"Lily Potter was my mother, yes, but I have two awesome dads, brothers, and a sister whom I love dearly," Snape heard Hayden saying in his mind through telepathy.  
_

Snape smiled again as he watched Hayden packing his bag.

Both boys then left, as Snape was left to wonder if Hayden was Lily's son, who was Blood-Adopted by Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi, the man who was now one of the teachers.

 

At five to three, Hayden was walking to Anakin's office after he was in the library doing homework for the classes.

He then saw Draco running up to him, who was also going for the tea at the office.

"Alright, fine by me," said Hayden as they arrived at the office.

Anakin's office was in the dungeons, as he wanted some privacy for his projects to help the students. Not to mention, he wanted to live close to the Slytherins, as they began to like him for his ambitious and cunning nature.

Nonetheless, he found the comfort of below the ground as he would be able to watch over his son and get to the Great Hall faster.

Draco knocked on the door and Anakin's voice said:

"Pardon me, I need some things sorted. Hayden, is that you?"

"Dad, it's me and Draco," said Hayden.

"Of course. Come in, come in," Anakin's voice was said, as both boys opened the door.

Draco saw that Anakin used the unused classroom as his office. There were datapads on various subjects on the bookshelves, which suggested that Anakin did prefer reading after all. Draco also saw metal items that were scattered on a workbench and even on the floor. He joked to himself that Anakin liked to be a Wizard Mechanic.

And lastly, there was a desk, where Anakin did his paperwork. There was a datapad, which he used for communication, books, quills, ink, parchments, jewelry box with a cut braid in it and the unique looking necklace, that was a part of his background as a former slave.

Anakin used the Force to levitate the cups as he brewed the tea in the kettle. He checked datapad. He was seen writing something, before sending the message off.

"Hi, Dad. Anything back home?" asked Hayden.

"Just a couple of messages from Obi-Wan and others. They miss you and I did not bother to send the message on your first day of classes," replied Anakin as he poured the tea into the cups. He then showed a concerned look, as he said: "I spoke with Severus and he said that you had to dodge the Porcupine Quills and the spilled potion."

"Professor, we could have been hurt if we did not dodge them. Weasel did not prepare for the class and nearly took it out on us more than once," said Draco as explained their first week.

Anakin shook his head as he said: "Something is plaguing his mind and judgment. I will keep an eye on him and narrow down the cause and I will see to that the cause is eliminated without any harm done."

"Thank you, Professor. So, tomorrow's our first lesson, Master?" asked Draco.

"Oh definitely. Since weekends are usually free..." said Anakin as they went on the discussion of the lessons.

Hayden meanwhile decided to read some datapads, as he then noticed a newspaper on the desk next to a necklace. It read-

  **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

**Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.**

**Gringotts' Goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

**"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

"But dad, it happened the same day we were there! How is this possible?!" exclaimed Hayden as he read the article.

Anakin used the Force to take newspaper as he read the article.

"This could be related to the forbidden corridor. I don't like this in any slightest. We'll have our answers," he said as he drank from his cup of tea.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting until it was time for a dinner in the Great Hall.

As Hayden and Draco walked back to the Great Hall for dinner, Hayden wondered-What was it? Where it was it? How could it be related to the forbidden corridor, as his father mentioned?

But those questions would be answered later, as Hayden had another concern-Ron Weasley, the red-Haired boy from Gryffindor, whose mind and judgment were in the wrong place.

Hayden had sworn to end any potential conflict before it could escalate to the point that they would be rivals. 

And the rivalry between him and his fellow classmate was something that he definitely did not want. 


	8. The flight lesson, the trouble, the new wand and the vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden shows his cunning, as he wins against his bully for the first time, while Anakin helps Neville. Hayden has his first Force Vision.

Hayden never thought that he could despise a student, to whom he had done nothing, yet. Fortunately, at the Potions, he was paired up with Draco, while the Weasel was paired with poor Neville, for whom Hayden felt very sorry for.

He madly avoided Weasley like a plague by cloaking his presence. Hermione was impressed, as she had less luck avoiding him since he asked her to help him with his homework.

But he was not so fortunate either when his entire house spotted a notice pinned up in the Slytherin common room that made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday. Slytherin and Gryffindor would be learning together.

"Typical," said Hayden darkly. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Weasley."

He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

He also heard that Draco boasted about his flying skills, but he believed that those were nothing but stories.

He decided to gather some students that he knew to ask if they did fly on the brooms as the children, as Hayden recalled practising flying on speed bikes back on Alderaan.

Draco certainly did talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first years never getting on the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one, though: the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Even Ron Weasley, who was warned against any hostility on the meeting, would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life because his grandmother had never let him near one. Privately, Hayden felt she'd a had good reason because Neville managed to have an extraordinary number of accidents even with both feet on the ground.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was something you couldn't learn by heart out of a book -- not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Hayden did receive messages from his family, something that told Draco that Hayden was loved by those back home. His eagle owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table. He did share the sweets with Hayden as they were friends.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained. "Gran knows I forget things -- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red -- oh..." His face fell because the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet.

"You've forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Ron Weasley snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

"I know that I have problems with Longbottom, but even I would not take something that is not mine," said Draco.

Hayden nodded as they jumped to demand that Weasley was to return the Remembrall, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Ron Weasley's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Weasley put it back on the table and said: "Just looking, Professor."

Anakin, who saw it, definitely would not be tricked by this excuse. He had a feeling that a lesson ahead of him would end in trouble.

 

At three-thirty that afternoon, Hayden, Draco, and the other Slytherins hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

Gryffindors were already there so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Hayden had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Hayden glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Hayden's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Hayden; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Hayden shook his head when he heard Madam Hooch telling Draco that he'd been doing wrong for years, while Weasley smirked.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -- three -- two --"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle -- twelve feet -- twenty feet. Hayden saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and --

WHAM -- a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Hayden heard her mutter. "Come on, boy -- it's all right, up you get.".

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

No sooner were they out of earshot, Weasley burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"That's enough," said Hayden as he used the Force to take the Remembrall.

No one noticed the pull until Weasley saw that the Remembrall was in Hayden's hand.

"Give it back, you slimy Slytherin," he demanded.

"You tried to steal it, while I want to give it back to the owner after the lesson is done," Hayden protested.

Then, Weasley took it by knocking Hayden to the ground. He mounted the broom and flew into the air on his broom.

"Come on, if you're such a snake that steals from others, come and get it," Weasley yelled.

Hayden decided that if he flew after and fought, he would be in big trouble. He remembered that revenge was not the Jedi way, thus he had to come up with something to outsmart the Weasel.

So, he put down the broom, sat down on the grass and meditated, while Weasley shouted from the above-

"Come on, you slimy snake. Come at me. If you want this back, come and get it!"

"What an idiot," Hermione said as she watched the whole show in the sky, while also seeing that Hayden gave zero damn about Weasley taunting him.

"And someone sure knows how to keep calm," Lavender said.

Hayden nodded as he felt the comfort of the Force and meditated to release his anger and fear into the Force while ignoring the insults flying from above.

Hermione, who was tired of Weasel flying and taunting, ran off.

"Wait here, while I get professor McGonagall," she said in the distant. Her broom was also lying on the ground.

"Fine by us," Draco said as he joined the meditation. Everyone, save for Weasel were amazed that the Jedi Padawan duo ignored Ron Weasley's taunts and hoped that the Weasel would leave them alone.

Soon enough, when the people, save for Hayden and Draco, were tired of Ron Weasley, a voice was heard-

"Ron Weasley!"

Both Hayden and Draco snapped from their meditation as Hermione ran up to them along with Minerva McGonagall, who saw that Ron Weasley was showing off in the air, while the rest of the students were on the ground.

Ron Weasley landed and ran to the Transfiguration Professor.:

"Professor, he stole Neville's Remembrall," he said as he pointed a finger at Hayden.

Hayden nearly facepalmed as he remained calm and silent.

"Professor McGonagall, Hayden did not steal Neville's Remembrall. Actually, it was another way around," Hermione said, as she was fed up with Ron's lies.

Other students jumped to Hayden's defence by explaining that Hayden wanted to return the Remembrall after the lesson finished before Ron stole it.

"Mr Weasley, detention for a theft and trying to frame Mr Skywalker-Kenobi, as it was witnessed by your fellow classmates. Also, 15 points from Gryffindor. Mr.Skywalker-Kenobi, for trying to help a fellow classmate, 10 points to Slytherin. Also, 5 points for setting aside the differences," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, I don't care about the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm sick of Ron Weasley bullying me for being a Slytherin," Hayden said.

"Is this true, Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall when she heard the last sentence.

"No," Ron said as he realized that he was screwed.

"That's a lie. Why do you think I had to hide in my dad's office this week after the classes? Because you nearly attacked me on several occasions and I overheard your discussion last night that you were going to attack me if I talked to any Gryffindor everytime, just because I'm Slytherin, " Hayden protested.

Professor McGonagall took the Remembrall from Ron and gave it to Hayden.

"Mr.Skywalker-Kenobi, please return it to Mr.Longbottom in the Hospital Wing," she said.

"Alright Professor, I'm on my way," Hayden said as he ran off.

"Mr.Weasley, I will owl your parents tonight. I will also question you and other Gryffindors," said Professor McGonagall.

Ron gulped as his face turned red. He was really screwed now.

 

Hayden ran to the Hospital Wing with the Remembrall clutched in his hand. 

Neville was in the bed, as his wrist was bandaged. He was to go to the library and do his assignment.

"Neville?" Hayden asked.

Neville stood up and walked to Hayden, who was holding his Remembrall. The Slytherin classmate passed it to him.

"Oh, thank you. I never thought that it was Ron who took it," Neville said as he put the Remembrall back into his pocket.

"He did. And now I returned it," Hayden said as he smiled.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville said.

"And I'm Hayden Skywalker-Kenobi," Hayden said as they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. Why don't we go to the library and do some homework?" Neville asked.

"I'll take you to my dad's office, where I tell him about how much Weasly is screwed, as I'm tired of him bullying me," Hayden replied as they walked to Anakin's office.

"Alright. Let's go, then," Neville said.

They arrived at Anakin's office and saw that door was opened, while Anakin had his lightsaber ignited.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Hayden asked.

"I wanted to fix the light, as I have a candle problem. Unfortunately, the glass and materials could be all over the floor and the room is dark. Oh, how silly of me," Anakin explained as he shook his head.

"Lumos," Hayden said as he waved his wand that he took out. It shined the light at the tip.

"Let me help," Neville said as he took out his wand as well. "Lumos," he said.

But nothing happened.

"Lumos," Neville said again. Nothing happened once again.

"Mr Longbottom, whose wand is it?" Anakin asked.

"My dad's, Professor," Neville replied.

Anakin de-ignited his lightsaber and used the Force to take the wand.

"Neville, why are you using your dad's wand?" Hayden asked as he searched the room. There were metal parts scattered all over the floor.

"Gran said that I would honour Dad if I used his wand," Neville replied.

"Neville, you're not your dad. Using a wand that doesn't belong to you will lead to most of the spells backfiring, like right now. I know that you will say that not using his wand is dishonouring him, but you are not and never will be like him. Your path is your own, just like I chose my path as a Wizard and a Jedi. You should not be walking the path of those who came before you," Hayden said.

Anakin heard it all and shook his head. "Force, we have a serious problem here. I will speak with Minerva about one of her lions having a wand that doesn't belong to him," Anakin said as he then returned to Neville his wand.

"Dad, why don't we clean up first?" Hayden asked as he pointed at the mess in Anakin's office.

Anakin nodded and they proceeded to clean up. It turned out that magic and technology did not mix, so Anakin had to come up with other ways to able to make his projects work in the magical environment.

After the cleaning up, Hayden decided that he and Neville would stay in Anakin's office and Anakin agreed.

"Alright, we will not touch anything, Professor. We'll go and get our assignments first," Neville said.

"Wonderful. I'll be back swiftly," Anakin said as he ran to Minerva's office.

 

He arrived at Minerva's office and saw that she had a parchment on the table.

"Minerva, pardon me," he said.

"Anakin, I was about to

 "I'm here to express my concern about Neville Longbottom's wand. After the Flight lesson, Hayden and Neville went to my office and agreed to help me clean up the mess that I made. It was dark, so the kids decided to use "Lumos" charm. Hayden was able to cast the spell, but not Neville. I asked him whose wand was it and he replied that it was his father's," Anakin said

Minerva shook her head. She was not upset with Anakin's projects, as she thought that he could make some useful inventions for the Wizarding World, but rather at Augusta Longbottom, who did not get over her son's loss.

"I'll owl Augusta, Neville's grandmother as well. Thank Merlin that you found out about this," Minerva said as she conjured another parchment and envelope.

"You're welcome. I'll be heading back to my office. By the way, I've heard rumours that Ron's near attacks. I have no idea what he hopes to accomplish with this, but I believe that his mind is set on "all Slytherins are evil" nonsense," Anakin said.

"Your son told me before he went to your office, where he often hid from Ron Weasley," Minerva replied.

"I'll go check on them," Anakin said. But, as he was to depart, he said: "I had a vision of him trying to get to the forbidden corridor. And that will take place tonight."

"I will alert Argus, who will be on the lookout. Have Mr.Malfory and Hayden in either your office or their dormitory," Minerva said.

Anakin nodded as he left the office. Minerva decided to write the second letter, once Anakin's suspicions on Ron Weasley were confirmed. 

 

Later that evening, Anakin had both Draco and Hayden stay in his office for the meditation session, while Argus Filch and Mrs.Norris were to patrol the third-floor corridor.

Soon enough, Ron Weasley was able to open the door with Alahamora. When he entered the corridor, he saw a three-headed dog that was sleeping on the trapdoor. 

The three-headed dog awoke and began barking at Ron, who fled from the Corridor back to the Gryffindor. He was scolded by Hermione, who was already waiting for him with Professor McGonagall.

"Mr.Weasley, detention with Filch," she said.

Ron gulped. He was surely screwed.

However, Hayden had his first disturbing dream-

_He was standing in the room with a mirror in the center. He clutched in his hand his lightsaber as he prepared to defend himself._

_In front of the mirror was Professor Quirrell. He began taking off his turban as Hayden braced himself._

_When it came off, there was a face on the back of Quirrell's head. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake._

_"Harry Potter," it whispered._

_Hayden attempted to back away, but he felt the fear striking him._

_"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapor ... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

_So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Hayden's legs. He did not move as he did not want to show his fear_

_"Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."_

_"LIAR!" Hayden shouted suddenly._

_Quirrell was walking backward at him so that the face could still see him. The evil face was now smiling._

_"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."_

_"NEVER!"_

_He then ignited his lightsaber and said: "I know that I will break the Code, but I will avenge my birth parents."_

_He stood in the stance as he waited for the right time to strike his enemy and avenge his birth parents and all of those that the fiend killed._

_However, he was disarmed of his lightsaber as Quirrell grabbed by the throat._

_Hayden was able to Force Push Quirrell away, who flew into the mirror, shattering it instantly. He then was killed by Hayden, who swung his lightsaber at the possessed Professor after using the Force to reclaim it._

_Then, his father's voice shouted: "Hayden, how could you?!"_

_Hayden was knocked to the ground by the Force as he saw his father arriving at the scene of the battle._

_He, however, he had sickly yellow eyes, instead of beautiful sapphire ones. He came close to Hayden and then there was a voice of a man whispering to Anakin:_

_"Good, good, kill him now."_

_Anakin without any question swung his blade at Hayden as the vision faded._

Hayden woke up in a cold sweat as he then stood up from his bed, cloaked his presence with the Force, and then darted from the Slytherin Dormitory, to find a spot, where he could meditate on his nightmare.

 

Anakin meanwhile was also tossing in his bed as he had a nightmare of his own.

_He was walking past the giant chessboard, that had a lot of destroyed figures. He was searching for Hayden, who ran off to stop Quirrell from claiming the artifact called the Philosopher Stone._

_It was said that the Stone could turn any metal object into gold and produce Elixir of Life, which extended the life of the one who drank it._

_Anakin feared that Voldemort possessed the Professor and was after the Stone to get his body back, as Hayden did vanquish the Dark Wizard Lord the night Voldemort's body was destroyed._

_So, Anakin followed Hayden, Draco, and Hermione to the trapdoor and discovered that they already dealt with the Devil's Snare, the Winged Keys, and the Chess._

_He ran to the chamber, where Hayden Force-Pushed Quirrell away and it caused the mirror to shatter. Hayden then reclaimed his lightsaber and killed Quirrell._

_"Hayden, how could you?!" Anakin yelled as he knocked Hayden to the ground using the Force.  
_

_He came close as the familiar voice whispered into his mind: "Good, good, kill him now."_

_Anakin killed Hayden without a question on the spot as the vision faded._

"No!" Anakin yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat and tears. He breathed hard as he put on the robe and meditated to calm down.

Suddenly, he felt a presence in his office. He used the Force to grab his lightsaber and kept it turned off until he knew who it was it. 

He exited the bedroom and ignited his lightsaber to search for the intruder.

"Dad, no!" a familiar voice cried. 

It was Hayden, who was shivering in fear. He was in the corner next to the workbench. His Avada Kedarva eyes were brimmed with tears of fear. Soon, the tears leaked out the eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Hayden, I'm so sorry," Anakin said as he sat next to his son. He embraced him and tried to calm him down: "Shhh, my son. I'm here. What happened?"

He told Anakin about his nightmare and he realized that the nightmare was actually a vision. A warning that Palpatine was seeking vengeance against Anakin for killing him all those years ago.

_"If Palpatine's a ghost who can tempt anyone, I must be on my guard and alert Obi-Wan in the morning," Anakin thought to himself._

"What are we going to do about this vision, Dad?" Hayden asked as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Anakin surely knew that they had to be careful, as the last one that Anakin had was part of Palpatine's plans and nearly led to Anakin's fall to the Dark side.

"I'll contact Obi-Wan in the morning and we'll be more careful from here. Something tells me that we are facing the dark time once again," Anakin replied.

Hayden nodded as he had a bad feeling about it, too.

Anakin sang him to sleep as he put him into the bed and fell asleep himself.

 

The next morning, Augusta Longbottom came right away.

She saw Minerva, Albus and the teacher that discovered the problem. He was in the deep thoughts. He then interrupted them as he looked at her.

"Minerva, I received a letter that my grandson is using a wrong wand. I wanted him to honour his dad..." Augusta began before she was interrupted by Anakin, whose eyes flashed yellow for a second.

"Pardon me, lady, but are you certain that making Neville use his father's wand is a good idea? You did not recover from the loss and you take out the pain on Neville, who could have seriously hurt me and Hayden, had he used other than Wand-Lighting charm last night," Anakin said as he then breathed in and out to calm down.

"Augusta, this is a very serious issue. Your grandson could have indeed seriously hurt both of them had he used another spell. This was discovered by one of our own last night when Mr Longbottom and Mr Skywalker-Kenobi agreed to help him clean up the mess. While Mr Skywalker-Kenobi was able to use the Charm, Mr Longbottom was not," Minerva said as she saw that Anakin was shaking his head in disappointment.

"I do believe that replacing the wand will be a solution, or we'll have a lot of problems," Anakin said as he recalled that he had to get his lightsaber replaced after his first one was destroyed in the Geonosis Droid Factory.

Augusta was to protest, but Minerva was just in time to say: "Anakin's right, Augusta. Also, Mr Skywalker-Kenobi mentioned that Mr Longbottom will never be like his father. Whatever you like it or not, Mr Longbottom will have his wand replaced after the classes."

"I've said my point. Now if you excuse me, I have to return to my office to contact my husband. I do think we have a big problem," Anakin said as he left.

After the classes, Neville went with Minerva to the Olivanders, where he got a new wand. He found Hayden after that and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks. I'll be a very good wizard now that I have my own wand," Neville said.

"You're welcome. I was just trying to help," Hayden replied. He was still in shock over the nightmare-vision that he had.

Neville was okay with this as he let go of Hayden.

Anakin alerted his husband about the visions, to which Obi-Wan told him that it could be indeed Sidious trying to trick both Anakin and Hayden.

"But it this persists, then I'm telling Minerva about a teacher that is possesed," Anakin said.

 

Meanwhile, two spirits were talking and cospiring.

"Clever trick, Sidious. Sending vision to both Potter and Skywalker to make them afraid," Voldemort said.

"And you also are clever. Posessing a teacher to get the stone back. I'll possess Anakin and kill Potter when they'll seek out the stone. You allow your minion to do his work," Sidious said.

"Of course. Then we shall return and rule the Wizarding World and the galaxy! How's that for a reward for two Dark Lords working together?" Voldemort said.

"Yes, good plan, my friend. We both shall have our revenge against our killers, then destroy anyone who opposes us!" Sidious said as both of them laughed madly.

Unknown to them, their plans were about to go downhill from that point on.


	9. Halloween and the 'old friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden rescues Hermione from the Troll and the reason why Ron is a bully is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Jade01, I apologize for not replying, but I hope that this chapter explains my idea behind Ron being lil' prick.

Ever since coming to Hogwarts, Hayden was intrigued by magic that flowed in his veins. He did well in classes, along with his training. And majorly, no one suspected that he was Harry Potter, as the scar was hidden behind the messy hair. Using magic, Hayden arranged it to be that way, as he decided that he would either reveal who he truly was after he brought the balance to the Magic on Earth, or he would keep his birth name secret and let the people assume that he was the eldest child of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, who was reunited with his parents after the Clone Wars ended.

But he knew that the latter would stop working if he didn't stop Ron Weasley, who looked like he knew Hayden's secret.

Hermione decided to help by confronting Ron about it. But it proved to be fruitless, as Ron denied even knowing Hayden, let alone the fact that he was adopted. Both Anakin and Hermione suspected that the reply was nothing, but an excuse. Albus agreed with both of them, as he suspected that something dark was going on with the youngest Weasley child. This included the rest of the Hogwarts staff.

But no one was aware that the Halloween would bring the darkest plot to the light, as unknown to them, Anakin's life was in grave danger.

 

On Halloween morning, they woke up to the smell of baking pumpkin waffling through corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in the Charms that he thought that they were ready to make objects fly, something that they had all been dying to try out since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom, save for Hayden and Draco, who knew the wordless and wandless version of the spell through their training as the Jedi. Professor Flitwick put the class into the pairs to practice. Hayden's partner was Neville, who was more than happy to be with Hayden. Hermione was sadly stuck with Ron.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on the top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words is very important too, never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with buffalo on his chest."

Hayden was able to lift his feather with ease and taught Neville how to do the charm while promising that he would teach the silent version of it outside of the class.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.  


"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.  


"You're saying it wrong," Hayden heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."  


"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled. 

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"  


Ron Weasley was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. 

"Silent version of the Levitation Charm? Please teach us this," Hermione said.

"Of course, no problem. I bet it could come in handy," Hayden replied with a smile.

"That's true. When you can teach us?" Neville asked.

"Defiantly. How about..." Hayden said.

Suddenly, someone rammed into Hermione and she was knocked onto the ground. Hayden nearly Force-Pushed Ron as it was him who did it. Hermione stood up and ran off, crying.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Hayden and Draco overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone. 

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.  


However, Hayden decided to hold a silent vigil for his biological parents, as they sacrificed their lives and he didn't want to join an event, which celebrated their deaths. So he turned back and began to walk back. But, he then saw Draco, who told him to look for Hermione. So they agreed and ran to the girls' bathroom.  


They could hear the fading "Troll -- in the dungeons -- thought you ought to know.", then someone fainting on the floor as they ran to find Hermione.

In the Great Hall, there was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Anakin rose his hand as the halt sigh. Albus guessed that the former Jedi General had something on his mind.

"Grandmaster, have the teachers check the dungeons before allowing the Slytherins to go there, while the rest of the Houses are to return to their dormitories. Also, search for Ms Granger. I'm going after my apprentices," Anakin said as he then rose up from his seat and darted out of Great Hall so fast that no one almost saw him do that.

Albus then said: "Teachers, follow me, to the dungeons. Slytherin house, you are to wait until we check the dungeons for the troll. Other Houses, return to your dormitories."

Perfects of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw along with the students began to return to their dormitories.

 

Anakin ran through the corridors, relying on the Force to guide him to his apprentices. He sensed that something was very wrong here.

And he was right, as when he arrived at the girl's toilet, he saw that a figure of a boy was fleeing into the distance. Also, Anakin saw that the items were placed by the door. He proceeded to use the Force to move them out of the way. 

The loud thud that the girl's bathroom tremble sounded as something fell on the floor. There was also shouting: "He locked the door with the key!"

"I'll have to slice!" Hayden's voice shouted.

"No one is slicing that door, so move away from it!" Anakin shouted as he then Force-Pushed the door, which flew out of the way.

"Master!" Draco shouted. 

"Dad!" Hayden shouted as he ran to his father.

"What happened here?" Anakin asked as he embraced his son.

"I and Draco ran after Hermione and found that the troll was here, not in the dungeons. We used the Force to levitate its club and knock it out, only for Ron to lock the door with the key," Hayden replied.

Anakin used the Force to send Albus a message- _"The Dungeons are clear, the troll was in the girl's toilet. It's knocked out. I'm taking my apprentices and Ms Granger to my office."_

"Listen, why we don't go to my office and discuss the matter there, now that the danger has passed?" Anakin asked.

All three of them nodded as they walked to Anakin's office.

 

Albus received Anakin's message and silently nodded. He then said: "Slytherins, you can return to your dormitory."

The Slytherin Perfect led the students back, while Albus felt the chill of the darkness near him.

_"That can't be good. I'll have to go to Anakin's office as I feel that something's about to happen there," he thought as he ran to Anakin's office._

When he arrived, he discovered that Anakin and Ron had a shouting match, while three students were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Grandmaster, I feel that the darkness is corrupting him from within. And it comes from someone, whom I regret trusting," Anakin said as he relied on the Force to scan Ron.

"Exactly, my boy," a voice said.

A spirit appeared before them and Anakin was very angry. The spirit was of an old man. Hayden showed disgust towards him. Ron saw the spirit and hid in the corner, as he was very afraid.

"Palpatine, what's your game this time?" Anakin asked.

"That's a former Supreme Chancellor?" Draco asked.

"Is this the Chancellor of the Republic before his demise?" Albus spoke as he looked at the whole scene.

"Yes. I killed him ten years ago, right after he revealed that he was a Sith. It was just before I and Obi-Wan left the Order and adopted Hayden. So, Palpatine, I ask you again, what is your game this time?" Anakin spoke as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Revenge, my boy. You could have so much if you had become my apprentice. Instead, you rejected the gift and killed the only chance to save Obi-Wan," Palpatine said.

"Obi-Wan survived Utapau and we left the Order. I will not let you be in my life any longer," Anakin said.

Albus also stood next to Anakin. He knew that he had found the cause of Ron Weasley's vile behaviour and had to help Anakin to put the whole matter of Palpatine attempting to turn the Chosen One to the Dark Side to an end.

So, before Palpatine could attack and possess Anakin, The Chosen One swung his lightsaber at Palpatine.

"I will have my vengeance!" the Sith Lord cried out as he vanished.

"Pfft, like that'll ever happen," Hermione scoffed.

"I hope that Palpatine will not disturb my family any longer from now. And I do believe that the reason Ron was so vile to Hayden, Draco and Hermione was because of Palpatine. I did tell you that the former Chancellor was good at manipulating people," Anakin said.

"And that just confirms his reputation as the vile puppeteer. I will send a letter to Mr Weasley's parents and will restore the points that Gryffindor had lost because of his actions. Mr Weasley, please come out of that hiding place," Albus said.

Ron came out and said: "Professor, I'm so very sorry. I have no idea what came over me. One moment I was saying that I would be friends with Harry Potter, even if he was in the different House, then suddenly, I act like a complete jerk. I just don't know what happened to me."

"Mr Weasley, you were taken advantage of by a spirit of a Sith Lord, who desired vengeance against Anakin Skywalker, who killed him ten years ago after declining a 'gift'. The said Sith Lord orchestrated the war that plagued the galaxy for three years, so he's one known puppeteer. Fortunately, the damage that was done to the galaxy was already mended," Albus explained as he recounted the history of Palpatine's plans for the Galactic Empire.

"What a sicko. At least he's gone for good," Ron said.

"We'll see. I'll return you and Ms Granger to the Gryffindor Dormitory, while Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi will take his apprentices back to the Slytherin Dormitory," Albus said.

"I hope that Palpatine will leave my family alone from now on. If not, I show him that I'm not to be messed with at all," Anakin said as he took his apprentices to Slytherin Dormitory.

After taking Ron and Hermione back to Gryffindor Dormitory, Albus passed the word of what happened in Anakin's office to Minerva, who proceeded to write a letter to Arthur and Molly Weasley

That evening, Gryffindor got all points back that Possessed by Palpatine Ron lost and Slytherin also got a lot of points for saving a student of a different house and defeating a troll. Needless to say, both Houses feasted for the rest of the evening, before going to bed.

Hayden was only one who was absent, as he held the silent vigil for his biological parents. Anakin attended the vigil as he wanted to pay respects to the family, that gave their lives to protect their son. He honoured their sacrifices, by bringing flowers and requesting that they were to be brought onto Lily and James Potters' grave.

Professor Sprout used magic to preserve the flowers and Albus assured Anakin that his request would be fulfilled.

The Force Ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn watched from the afterlife, as he observed the silent vigil. He knew that his adopted grandson would do such vigils to honour his late parents' memories and he respected that.

That day was also when the Force rejoiced as the Light once again won against the Darkness.

 

The next morning, Arthur and Molly came to the Headmaster's office. They received a letter and were mad that Ron bullied three students. But their anger vanished the moment they came to the Headmaster's office.

Molly chose to remain silent, while Arthur was ready to listen to what Albus had to say on the matter.

"Albus, who he's talking with?" Molly asked as she saw two people.

"Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi is talking with his husband, Obi-Wan Kenobi. They are a couple that adopted Mr Skywalker-Kenobi, who was the victim of Mr Weasley's bullying. We thought that it was you teaching him that Slytherins were evil, but a clever and vile puppeteer possessed him. A very clever one that went undetected for the whole three years of the Clone Wars.

"His name was Sheev Palpatine, whose Sith name was Darth Sidious. He nearly turned Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi against all of those that he cared for by promising that he would have the power to stop people from dying," Albus began.

_"A power to stop people from dying? What a joke coming from a manipulator," Arthur thought._

"But I saw through his lies and killed him right there and there. Now, he wants revenge against me for the refusal. I did banish the spirit and I hope that he will leave my family alone," Anakin finished.

"We need to be more careful, Anakin. Palpatine is a threat that we should not take lightly. This includes the one who murdered Hayden's biological parents," Obi-Wan in a hushed tone, as he knew of Hayden's birth name and did not want to blow his son's cover.

"Exactly. And I'm certain that he did not say anything to make matters even worse for me," Anakin said.

"Palpatine is gone, and we hope for good, as he nearly turned Anakin Skywalker-Kenobi against everyone that he cares for in the past. He also planned to use the said individual as the enforcer of his Empire," Albus said as he told the whole history of the Clone Wars. He learned about it from Anakin one evening.

"So, Ron was possessed by a chess master, who wanted to wanted to destroy the freedom of the whole galaxy, but was stopped by his supposed puppet. And now, Palpatine desires vengeance against Anakin because of it? He's one sicko, Albus," Arthur said.

"What about Ron?" Molly asked.

"He's recovering. I restored all the points that Palpatine Ron lost, as it was not Mr Weasley's doing. As for Ms Granger, she's helped by Mr Skywalker-Kenobi," Albus said.

"We're glad to hear it. We did not mean to teach Ron that all Slytherins were evil. When Ginny was born, I was so happy that I had a daughter and neglected Ron," Molly said.

"And this is sadly the reason why Ron was being taken advantage of by Palpatine, while the galaxy recovered from the harm that he inflicted. Nonetheless, Anakin and Obi-Wan will be on the guard once more. The former will stay here to monitor and battle any darkness here, while the latter will possibly alert the Jedi Order," Albus said.

"I will notify someone, who can help us in this case. Anakin, keep a sharp eye on the matters here, as I suspect that's just the beginning," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded as he sat down on the chair. Fawkes let out a sad note as if he felt that something was very wrong with the former Jedi Knight.

"Anakin, my love, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Chosen One was silent for a minute before he replied: "Just had some thoughts of what to do next. I need to remain here and train Draco and Hayden. Contact Master Yoda and discuss the incident on Halloween. It's time we revealed to him of what we have been doing this whole decade after departure."

"Anakin, that was actually on my mind as of late. I will make sure that Master Yoda is aware of Palpatine's plot against both you and Hayden," Obi-Wan replied.

"If you're visiting him soon enough, tell him that I said hi," Anakin said as he prepared to leave the Headmaster's office.

"I will, my love. I will," Obi-Wan replied back as he then left the office to go back to Alderaan, then to Corusant. He mentioned that he would bring the children to Corusant.

 

For the next week, Ron apologized to Hayden, Hermione and Neville of what he had done. He said that he had no idea that a vile Sith Spirit would possess him and make him harass the adoptive son of the one that he tried to make into his apprentice.

All three of them accepted the apologies, saying that one was enough for them.

"That's okay then. Let's do homework, I do have problems with Percy, as he said that I'm failing my classes," Ron said on his seventh day of apology fest.

"Let's go to an office, where the peace and quiet reign," Hayden said.

"Good idea. Lead the way, then," Ron said.

They went to the office, where Ron started another apology fest. Anakin had to use the Force to silence him, as he already accepted the apology. He did offer help in catching up with the class work, while voicing his displeasure with a fact that the magical children did not learn anything from the normal education, unlike Hayden and Muggle-born students that he had a chance to meet.

Ahsoka also voiced her displeasure as well, citing that even the Jedi Younglings learned basic skills of reading, writing and math in the Temple.

Nonetheless, Anakin knew that someone would eventually investigate the matter of the troll breaking into the castle. He would ask that someone to fix the education at the castle, as it was an absolute mess.

 

Obi-Wan arrived at Corusant on the next day. Luke, Leia and Qui-Gon were with him, as they wanted to see the place, where their fathers grew up and trained as the Jedi.

They were amazed as they looked around the temple. A lot of the Jedi were happy to see the Negotiator alive and well, as they waved to Obi-Wan. The former Jedi Master smiled back as he was also glad to see them again.

Master Yoda was a member of the unknown species, who spoke in the broken Basic. They had green skin, pointy ears and the three clawed fingers. They had a very long lifespan, as Yoda was nearly nine hundred years old.

He was meditating in his quarters, as Obi-Wan entered it and said: "Master Yoda?"

The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order looked at him and said: "Sense your arrival, I did. Troubled, your thoughts are."

"Exactly. Now, I and Anakin lived in Aldaraan for this whole decade, raising four children that we have. Only three of them are here, as the eldest is at school, that teaches magic. When his Magical heritage was discovered, he went to that school right away. However, just recently, Palpatine resurfaced. This was when a troll was unleashed upon the school. It could have killed a student that was a victim of bullying, had not Hayden and his fellow Padawan interfered. Palpatine was revealed to have possessed a student, that was neglected because of his younger sister. This resulted in prejudice and bullying against Hayden. But, my eldest son is not biological," Obi-Wan began.

"Adopted he is, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Yes. His biological parents were murdered by a Dark Wizard and we are certain that the home where we found him had a family that would be unfit to take care of Hayden. I suspect that Palpatine is working with a Dark Wizard to kill both Anakin and Hayden for defeating them a decade ago, as 31st of October 1981 was the day when Hayden defeated the wizard who murdered his biological parents. This also occurred around the same time we had to leave after Anakin killed Palpatine.

"Anakin and Hayden are both on the guard as of now. However, I do get the feeling that Anakin could be in the grave danger," Obi-Wan said as he and Yoda discussed the whole situation.

 

Back at Hogwarts, Anakin was tossing and turning in his own bed. He was having a nightmare once again.

_He was standing in the same chamber, where he heard Palpatine's voice, which ordered him to kill Hayden. He saw that in front of a mirror were both Palpatine and the Dark Wizard._

_Anakin's blood boiled as he listened._

_"Kenobi knows this?! Now he'll tell the Jedi and our cover is blown, my dear friend," Palpatine said._

_"Quirrell is doing the excellent job of being our spy. I am planning to find where the stone is hidden, and then weave a plot, where both Skywalker and Potter will chase after us," the Dark Wizard said._

_"I do like that idea. How about we wait when their guard is down? These two put up their mental shields. I cannot infiltrate their thoughts as of right now."_

_"I will continue with our scheme to take the Philosopher's Stone and eliminate both Potter and Skywalker. Soon, we shall be victorious."  
_

_They both laughed as the dream faded._

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat as he

He calmed down as he then said while holding the hilt of his lightsaber:

"Palpatine and the Dark Wizard that murdered Hayden's biological parents, I will not let you be in my and his lives. I will stop any Dark Lord plots, I swear it."

Unknown to him, his eyes flashed sickly yellow as he said his oath to kill both of the Dark Lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's frustration with the magical education comes from a plothole that the Wizard Children do not learn basic reading, writing and math skills.


End file.
